ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Returning to the De Vil Place
Cruella released both Jasper and Horace from prison, stole a dog food truck, and make their way to the farm. But before that, a swarm of Heartless, including Lil' Lightning's Heartless known as the Chaos Carriage, running towards the farm. Traximus: That's a new type. Karai: Maybe, but we need to stand our ground, until Kiva returns. - Speaking of Kiva, she used the transporter and summoned her Keyblade. Kiva: Guys! I'm back! Karai: Perfect timing, Kiva. What was that Heartless? The one with a horse? Kiva: It's a Chaos Carriage, which is Lil' Lightning's Heartless. We have to destroy now before it gets any closer. - The gang fought against the Heartless, all except Qwark, who sees a dog food truck on the side. When he sees both Jasper and Horace, he's quick to take action. Qwark: Not so fast, villains! Jasper: What? This loser? Get out of the way! Horace: Hey.. Are you Captain Qwark, the leader of the Q-Force? Qwark: You...heard about me? - Jasper, who quickly caught sight of Horace's idea, joined in. Jasper: Of course, me lad. We're happened to be passing by, and we are hoping that you can give us a hand. Qwark: What's in it for me? Jasper: Oh. Well... Horace: How about supporting the dalmatian plantation? We found a great place to let them stay for a while. - Foolishly convinced, Qwark lets Jasper and Horace stole the puppies again. Nanny tried her best, but it wasn't enough. Qwark: Hey, wait just a minute! - Jasper smacked Qwark with a pan and the two got away, as the Heartless retreated. The gang looked around and finds Qwark lying on the dirt. Ratchet: You're alright, Qwark? Qwark: That guy is SO off my top eight! Kiva: The puppies! Their gone again! Qwark, how could you let Jasper and Horace kidnap the puppies and not stop them? Qwark: I thought they are volunteers for the dalmatian plantation.. I thought they would- Ratchet: That's the last straw, Qwark, and you crossed it. Kiva: Ratchet, you're not going to kick him off the team, are you? - Quorra takes Qwark back to the starship. Ratchet: He'll stand trial for his past actions, including tonight. Right now, we have to clean up the mess he caused, by getting rid of the Heartless it escaped and stopping the Anti-Monitor before it destroys the entire universe! Terra: I...tried to tell you, Kiva. Kiva: I know you did, Terra. Ratchet, let me handle the Chaos Carriage for you. Ratchet: ...If you destroy it, Lil' Lightning would be powerless. Kiva: Yeah...I guess. Ratchet: Look, Tony Stark personally made you an Avenger and London needs to see it tonight. Are you going to step up or not? Kiva: I'll try to step up. Ratchet: Good. - Ratchet put his hand on Kiva's shoulder. Ratchet: I know everything is fallen apart with this team, but we need to keep hope alive. Kiva: Alright. - Trying to be friendly, Ratchet handed over Terra's good luck charm he borrowed during the last mission. Ratchet: You can have this back. Kiva: Thanks, Ratchet. I know he'll be happy to have this back. - Kiva takes the charm from Ratchet's hand. In turn, Ratchet lets go of her. Ratchet: Go save the day, for old times' sake. Kiva: Okay. One question, though. After the Chaos Carriage is destroyed, what then? Ratchet: Meet up with Zack and Reia at the warehouse, where Lars went into. They're planning a rescue mission, once they learn more answers. Kiva: Alright. We'll be there when we are done. - Kiva then takes off with Terra and Raine. Meanwhile, near the De Vil place, Zack and Reia finally made it. Zack: This is it, Reia. The De Vil place.. Just thinking of the place gives me the shivers. Reia: Stop fidgeting, Zack. The Anti-Monitor has been here somewhere. Let's go inside. - Through the broken window, the two went inside, only to find spider webs and dust everywhere. Zack grabbed a torch and Reia used fire chi to start a fire and light the torch. Reia: This place looks abandoned recently. No signs of the Anti-Monitor anywhere. Zack: You don't supposed Jason Todd set the components in a basement? Reia: Don't be stupid. The De Vil place doesn't have a basement. I'll look upstairs, you look in the main floor. Zack: Oh, that'll be easier. Thanks. Reia: Sure. - Before splitting up, Zack turned on his com-link. Reia flew upstairs and Zack looks around the main floor. Zack only found the blueprints on the side table. Zack: I may have found something. Reia (Scouter): Me too. Go ahead first. Zack: These blueprints are for Android 16. Definitely stolen from the Red Ribbon Army. Reia (Scouter): Probably. From up here, the set-up is impressive. But, the Anti-Monitor is already gone. Zack: What do you mean "gone"? Reia (Scouter): Jason Todd must've created an android for himself, before his arrest years ago. Yet, there's some kind of anti-matter in the power couplings. Zack: Anti-matter? Reia (Scouter): An energy source, in other words. And...it looks like...there's a trail to follow. Zack: Where did it lead? Reia (Scouter): Extended the mile range...and...oh god no. Zack: What's wrong? Reia (Scouter): It's heading for London!! Zack: Wait.. That's where the team is! - Zack and Reia ran out of the De Vil place and regroup. Zack: They're walking into a trap! Reia: I know that. I've got to warn Kiva's group, you warn the captain and the rest. Zack: Got it. Reia: Plus, let me know if anything changes. - Zack nodded and the two split up to warn the two groups. Category:Scenes